Emotional problems in youth are a common and serious health concern. Research indicates that depression in adolescence is increasing and may be starting earlier in life. Interventions designed to give parents the information and skills necessary to recognize and intervene when emotional problems are detected hold great promise. Individuals and health organizations have begun to mobilize and share information for families with children who suffer from mental disorders via the world-wide-web. Despite this progress, most of the websites currently addressing adolescent depression or anxiety fall short in this effort. The purpose of this project is to develop and test an innovative web-based multimedia program aimed at parents and designed to prevent mental health problems in youth. The program will incorporate interesting audio and visual segments and provide scientifically sound information that is accessible to parents from varying educational backgrounds. In Phase I, the final structure and content of the program will be developed and a prototype will be tested with focus groups of parents. A sample of worksite and managed behavioral health organizations will be interviewed to assess the demand for and feasibility of the program. In Phase II, the program will be rigorously field-tested, revised, and prepared for marketing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Adolescent emotional problems such as depression and anxiety can take a considerable toll on working parents, their employers, and their managed care providers. As the cost of behavioral and mental health treatment rises, corporations and their managed care organizations are seeking effective techniques for the prevention and treatment of these disorders. Although web-based programs exist that address the issues of adolescent depression and anxiety, they are typically either support group websites of static fact-based text websites. Interactive, multimedia programs for parents addressing the issue of emotional problems is much needed. Such a program should have substantial appeal to corporations wishing to provide their working parents with programs that can decrease the stress associated with coping with a child with emotional problems and, therefore, increase productivity. Managed care organizations should also be interested in a program that could help reduce the cost of mental health treatment for adolescents.